Just because
by ClairePace19
Summary: Draco is livid and has to let off some steam. Luna just happens to be there. But it's nothing, right? Rated T just to be sure! UPDATE: I've decided to make this a multiple-chapter fic. The first chapter can be seen as a one-shot all the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A friend of mine had this kind of idea, and so I wrote it down for her. Well, I carried her idea a bit further, and this came out. It's my first FanFic on this ship (which is really adorable!).

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not JKR. If I would be, Draco would never have become a Death Eater. Or rather, his remorse would have been described just a tiny bit more.

* * *

„I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

Draco Malfoy barely heard what Snape answered him. He marched to the door of the classroom, wrenched it open and strode down the corridor. He passed Slughorn's office, where the sound of laughter and talking came out and went into another classroom, slamming the door shut.

Inside, Draco kicked the wall, clenched his fists and ranted to himself about his _Professor, _who had been questioning him ever since he had been in Hogwarts this year. He knew Snape only wanted to help him because he promised Draco's mother to do so. Draco swore under his breath – he wasn't a child anymore, he could do this himself. Everyone was bossing him around like a little child. He hadn't wanted to become a Death Eater, and now that he had his mission, he had to do what he was being told. But if he had to do it, he wanted to do it in his own fashion. He kicked the wall again, but it didn't help his bad and aggressive temper. He drew his wand and pointed it at the first table.

"_Reductio!__"_ he snapped. With a blast, the table was reduced to fine dust, but still Draco didn't feel any better. What he needed, was something, _someone_, to let off some steam.

Just then, the door opened, and a girl with long, blonde hair and protuberant eyes, wearing a set of spangled silver robes, entered.

Luna Lovegood. Oh, bloody hell.

"Did you just blast this table?" she asked, interested.

"I did, if you must know," Draco snarled in answer, hoping she would disappear to where she came from. Bloody Freak.

"And why did you do it?"

"Just because. And now leave me alone."

"You're being very rude, you know."

With a snarl, and completely without thinking, he lunged at the unnerving girl, and, causing her almost to stumble, pressed her hard against the cold stone wall. He heard her noise of surprise, but ignoring it completely, he pressed his lips roughly against hers. Luna gasped as he kissed her even more demanding and moved his hands down to her waist. With dull surprise Draco recognized that she kissed him back, grasping the fabric of his robes. He couldn't suppress a tiny moan, kissed her once more greedily and then pulled away with an immense effort.

She looked at him with great surprise, something Draco hadn't ever seen in her face before. He knew he had to say something.

"Thanks," he whispered then throatily. He left the classroom, feeling much better than before, and leaving a very bewildered girl standing there in quite a shock.

***

Luna came back from her Christmas holidays apprehensively. She hadn't forgotten (how could she?) the evening of Slughorn's Christmas party, when Draco Malfoy of all people had kissed her in such a way. And she was sure that he hadn't forgotten, either. Sure enough, she ran into him the first day back on the grounds, as she took a walk in the snow.

"Lovegood," he greeted her stiffly, but Luna could see that his pale cheeks had become pink.

"Hello, Draco," she answered. Luna never called people by their last names; it was just so rude.

"I won't apologize for that incident before Christmas," he began then, still in that stiff voice. "But I want you to know that it won't happen again."

"Oh, but why not?"

"Why not?" he repeated slowly, incredulous. "Because I – because you're Luna Lovegood, bloody hell!"

"That's no real reason, Draco."

"I – you're driving me mad, Lovegood!"

"With what?"

"With – with your way to talk and ask questions and your behavior and everything!" Draco seemed rather annoyed, so Luna figured it would be polite to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry," he snarled, and Luna was reminded of that evening, when he had snarled at her in the same way. "I want – you to –"

"What do you want, Draco?"

"I want you to shut up!"

"No," Luna said then, becoming a bit annoyed herself. "No, Draco, I won't. You snarl at me all the time and you are very rude and tell me to shut up, but at the same time you're kissing me, just to tell me it won't happen again. And I don't believe you, you know."

"You don't believe me? What don't you believe, Lovegood?"

"First, my name is _Luna_. Make the _u_ long and the _a_ nice and short. Really, it's not so difficult. And then, I don't believe you're quite as ignorant as you pretend to be. And I don't believe you won't kiss me again."

"And why don't you believe that, _Luna_?" Draco sneered, pronouncing her name in a mocking voice.

Luna raised all her courage, stepped to him and kissed him. Not as rough and demanding as he had done, but gentle and soft and everything a first kiss should be. She could feel that Draco stiffened beneath her, his breath becoming ragged and uneven, but then he gave in and kissed her back. He put his arms around her and stroked her back. Luna smiled inwardly as she felt his warm breath on her face becoming steady again, because their kiss was calm and sweet. At long last, she pulled away, now smiling openly.

"Just because," she said simply.

* * *

Well, there you go. Liked it? Hated it? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright, I wanted this to be a one-shot, but after some really nice comments asking for multiple chapters and a long talk in the night with my friend, I decided to make this a multiple-chapter fic. The first chapter (or, for a better word, prologue) can be seen as a one-shot in itself, but if you want to know how it goes on, I'll have some more chapters up in my sleeve. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone!

**Disclaimer:** Not JKR.

* * *

Luna was absolutely sure that there were Wrackspurts in the dungeons. She had heard their characteristic noise, a quiet but high buzzing. Wrackspurts were very valuable – if you caught some, you could gain their venom for several potions. Luna knew all about it. But the problem was that they were invisible; how were you supposed to catch them? Nonetheless, Luna wanted to try it, and so she had made her way down into the dungeons.

"Lovegood!"

Luna turned to see Draco in the otherwise deserted corridor. Her heartbeat quickened just the tiniest bit. They hadn't talked very much since the day Luna had kissed Draco on herself. Once in a while, they had met in the corridors, but mostly, Draco had only nodded to her in a curt way, just to hurry along. It had been very odd.

"Draco!" she said pleasantly. "I thought I might find you down there, as your common room is in the dungeons. But, Draco, I _told_ you my name is Luna. You could do it once – have you forgotten how to pronounce it? It's a long u and a short a. Or are you afraid of letters or first names? That's nothing to be ashamed off, you know. I heard Nargles-"

But Luna never came to say that Nargles could cause fear of names, as Draco covered her mouth with his hand.

"In the name of Merlin, Lovegood, would you shut up?" he snapped.

After the first shock of being gagged by someone she liked, Luna thought it was a rather nice feeling to have Draco's hand on her face. Even that he was scowling at her didn't mind her, and she let him drag her behind a tapestry willingly. There, she was even more pleased, as they had to stand quite close due to the small size of the room. This feeling was weird. Not releasing her, Draco pinioned her against the wall.

"I have to talk to you," he said then, not caring to sound friendly. "I don't want to, but it's important. But mention this to one soul, and I swear you'll regret it. Got me?"

Luna found it very hard to concentrate, not with Draco's threatening manner. She had an odd fluttering feeling in her stomach, something she couldn't explain at all. Maybe she had swallowed some Nargles in her sleep? But Draco was still scowling at her, making no attempt to release her, and so Luna nodded. He took his hand from her mouth, but kept standing very close to her.

"There was really no reason to be so rude, you know," Luna said earnestly. "I wasn't going to tell anyone, there aren't many people who are talking to me at all."

"Don't try to fish for pity here!" Draco snarled, in a what Luna considered as a unnecessarily unfriendly way.

"I wasn't-"

"Woman, shut up! That's horrible, are you talking _all the time_?" He scowled at her for a short time, and then ran a hand through his hair. "Right, I don't really want to have this conversation. But the thing is that, after this – this moment we had after the holidays, I just can't get…" He seemed to become nervous and glanced around, apparently in desperate need to find the right words. "I can't get you of my mind, that's my problem. I can't sleep at nights, and I can't concentrate, neither in the lessons nor in…other matters. Every time I see you in the corridors, I have to look at you and I want to talk to you, but…"

"But?" Luna prompted softly.

"I don't have the heart to do it. Don't make me say this again, do you understand?"

"Well, that's funny. It's exactly the way I feel about you. Maybe we have the same kind of strange illness?" Luna was rather confused. She found Draco being weird, as he talked about his problem in such a disgusted manner.

"Don't you fall for me, Lovegood, I warn you!" Draco seemed to be more annoyed and nervous at the same time as ever before.

"Oh, but why should I fall for you?"

Luna earned a very incredulous glare and a snarl for this.

"Lovegood, I don't know if you're trying to be funny here or anything…but apparently we don't come forth if I don't call it for what it is. Right – I guess I'm falling for you, alright? And there's nothing funny about it, and if you're falling for me as well, then it's really bad."

Luna considered the possibility of falling for Draco for a moment. Maybe he was right – she had never fallen for a person before, of course she couldn't know how it felt! But then, why was he so angry about it?

"Draco, I think you're right! These symptoms I have, they mean I'm falling for you! But if you're falling for me too, then where is the problem? That's great, isn't it?"

"No, it's bloody well not great! We can't just start to go out or something. I mean, you fought my father for Potter at the Ministry, he is a Death Eater, and you – you're a – a blood traitor."

Luna raised her eyebrows. "I'm a what?"

"Listen, Lovegood, I know you're a pure blood, but you're, well, you're friendly with Mud- I mean, Muggle-Borns, and many wizard families think you're a traitor to the wizard blood."

"Do _you_ think I'm a blood traitor?"

"That's beside the point! No, I mean…no, I don't think so. Not anymore, to be honest. Not now that I know what it means to be a pure-blood. I'm just trying to say it wouldn't be a good idea for a blood traitor and the son of a Death Eater to be more involved with each other as…necessary."

"But Draco, don't you see how similar we are? We're both avoided, because we're, well, a bit different. I'm Loony, and you're the son of a Death Eater who's currently in Azkaban. And it's not as if you were a Death Eater yourself, is it?"

"I…" Draco suddenly jerked his left arm away from her and ran again a hand through his hair. "That wouldn't matter anyway. My father tried to kill you before; he'll do it again, Lovegood. He's not as patient as I am, you know."

"Draco, are you worried about me?" Luna asked, her eyes widening in mild surprise. Just before, he had told her that he didn't want to be with her, and now he was worried about her. That just didn't make any sense at all! And then, there was his manner – he was still annoyed and talked rather harsh to her, but still, she could see a little bit of concern in his eyes.

"I just don't want you to be hurt, and I won't say that again!" There was no mistake now: Draco's cheeks became very pink.

"Draco, your father is in Azkaban. Nothing will happen to me."

Luna took Draco's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. At the same time, she had an odd and sudden surge to take a close look at his left arm.

"I'm just not sure about all this now, Lovegood. I mean…I need time." Draco said then, his harsh manner suddenly gone. There was still his typical sneer, and his eyes were as cold as ever, but something had softened his handsome features.

"Of course, Draco," Luna answered, really pleased with his answer. "Take as much time as you need."

They looked at each other for some moments, listening to their breaths and the distant noises from other students. Finally, Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against Luna's forehead.

"Take care, Lovegood."

* * *

Reviews are love, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First of all, thank you for your comments! At least, the ones I received by Mail, because doesn't show them here, funnily enough. I guess this site hates me.

There you go, Chapter 3. I'm rather proud of it, as it gives much insight into Draco's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not JKR. It would be great, though. All that money...

**Edit: ** does hate me. There are mistakes in my A/N I'm sure I haven't made. Absolutely.

* * *

Even if it was a week ago, Draco still felt an enormous pang of guilt when he passed the hospital wing. He knew Ron Weasley was getting better from day to day, that he will make a full recovery and that there was no real harm done, as Potter had reacted quickly enough with the Bezoar, of course he knew it. But he couldn't believe that he had almost killed a fellow student – no matter how much Draco loathed and despised Weasley, he would never want him dead.

Draco knew he couldn't kill someone. The guilt of almost having killed Katie Bell and Weasley nagged at him all the time, but he knew he had to do it. He had to kill Dumbledore, his headmaster, otherwise…he didn't want to think of it.

It was with the usual and familiar mixture of desperation and guilt that Draco walked away from lunch. As it was Sunday, he had some hours to spend in the Room of Requirement, and so he began to descend the stairs to the seventh floor. In the second floor, however, he met the one person tried to avoid as much as possible.

"Draco!" Luna said, smiling widely. "I was just about to go outside, do you want to come with me?"

Draco didn't even have the heart to argue or snap at her, and so he followed her quietly, inwardly glad to have a reason for not going to the Room of Requirement.

"There's something I wanted to show you," Luna answered Draco's unasked question as they arrived on the grounds. "Do you see that little gap in the clouds over there? The sun's coming out at last."

And really, as Draco followed Luna's gaze, he saw that the clouds had opened a little bit, letting through a small patch of pale blue sky. A little ray of sunlight shone through.

"Come on, let's catch the sun!" Luna called and set off again. Draco followed her confused, asking himself what in the name of Merlin Luna could mean.

Finally they reached one of the trees near the lake, the only spot where the sun reached the ground. Luna stepped directly into the sun, closed her eyes and smiled. Draco found himself watching the lights that danced in her blonde hair. Moments later, he realised that this was the most beautiful sight in his life. He tried to find words to say.

"Come on, Draco, come into the light," Luna said then, opening her eyes again. "It would do you some good."

Draco went over, standing next to her in the pale sunlight. Luna put her arms around his waist, but Draco found it didn't bother him at all. On the contrary, it was a good feeling. He put his arms around her back and enjoyed the sunlight as well as the girl he was holding.

"It means hope, you know," Luna whispered then, pressing her face against his chest. "The sun makes us hope that the cold and the darkness will be over soon. Spring is coming."

"Lovegood…" Draco began, but Luna made a gesture with her hand to quieten him.

"You don't have to say anything, Draco. I know you're not ready for a decision yet. But what I want to say is that there is hope. Hope for the sun, and hope for us."

Draco felt that he wanted to say so much. He wanted to tell Luna about him being a Death Eater; he wanted to show her his Dark Mark. He wanted to tell her what he had done, what he had to do, and what he was planning right now. He wanted help; he wanted Luna to tell him that everything would be alright. But he knew he couldn't do it. There was just a small chance for Luna to accept this, to see him for what he was, to not see a Death Eater who was about to murder. As he thought about his mission again, Draco wanted to step away from Luna. He didn't want to touch her innocence, while he himself had done so terrible things. But as he looked at her, smiling peacefully with her head still resting on his chest, he knew he couldn't just leave her. This moment was everything he had in the terror of being a Death Eater.

"It's not so bad to be in love," Luna said. "You just have to see the positive things instead of the negative ones."

"I've never been in love. It's the first time for me, Lovegood, and…" Draco stopped himself before he could say what really was on his mind.

"What, Draco?"

"I wouldn't ever dream of admitting that to anyone else, but I'm scared. I mean, I'm scared of what will happen…in the future."

"Well, Draco, the trick is not to think too much about the future. Concentrate on the present, that's what matters right now. You just have to do what you want right now. It's Sunday, and the sun is shining at last, there couldn't be a finer day."

And without thinking about his mission, or the Dark Mark burned in on his arm, but just about Luna and nothing else, Draco bent down to press his lips softly against hers, doing exactly what he wanted to do in this very moment. He didn't know how long they stood there, entangled and kissing, but he felt happier than he had been in some weeks.

As they broke apart, Draco raised his hand to cup Luna's cheek, smiling for the first time in months.

"I've never liked the sun very much before," he said, still smiling.

"That's why you are so pale," Luna noted earnestly.

"Yes, maybe. But I think you're right, Lovegood. About the sun, I mean."

They remained like this for quite a while, enjoying the first sunlight of the year.

* * *

As always: please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** First, thanks to all reviewers! I'm always so happy if I see one. And I was thinking about renaming the fic, as the title doesn't fit so well anymore...any suggestions?

My friend was absolutely delighted by this chapter and said it was the best one yet. Well, let's see what you think of it, shall we? *hints*

**Disclaimer:** Not JKR.

* * *

The sky was deep blue and starlit, as Luna lay in the grass on a Saturday night, which was warm for April, watching the stars and the moon. Her robes lay in the grass next to her.

She did so rather often in the last time; there was so much on her mind. Most of the time, she had to think about Draco, who still avoided her. But he wouldn't nod if they saw each other after all – he would smile and shrug, to show her he hadn't made a decision yet. It was a progress.

As Luna heard footsteps behind her, she recognised them without effort. It was something she was rather gifted at.

"Hello, Draco." she said, not taking her eyes off the stars.

"It's well past curfew, Lovegood," Draco answered in his usual sneer. Luna had become used to it. "You know, I can't allow this as a Prefect."

"Oh, are you going to turn me in?" Luna asked sweetly, smiling to herself.

"Well, I guess I could turn a blind eye to it for once."

He lay down next to her and looked at the stars as well. "It's a fine night for star-gazing."

"Yes, it is," Luna agreed. "The stars are really bright tonight."

Draco looked sideways at her. "Did you know that there's a constellation called _Draco_?" As Luna shook her head, he continued. "I heard about it last night in Astronomy. It's one of the 48 constellations of the ancient world, mentioned by Ptolemy. Supposedly, there are many myths about its origin, but Sinistra didn't tell us about them."

Luna closed her eyes. It was so nice to hear Draco talking on himself, without any sneer or bitter tone, that she didn't want to disturb him. She just listened to him, feeling content with the world.

"I guess you know that Draco is Latin for _dragon_?"

"Yes," Luna whispered in answer, noting that her voice was rather hoarse. Now that was interesting.

"It's funny. Dragons are dark creatures, but still…they are very protective about their loved ones. They want to protect them from any harm. They're also very…possessive."

Luna said nothing, but her breathing accelerated. She heard that Draco's voice had grown lower.

"And they've got fire. You know, fire is their passion."

"Are we-," Luna swallowed hard. "Are we still talking about dragons, Draco?"

He came closer. Luna didn't have to open her eyes; she heard the rustle of his robes and felt his warmth edging nearer. It was no surprise as his breath reached her neck, but it still sent shivers down her spine.

"It's your choice, Lovegood," Draco answered with a faint growl in his voice.

His lips brushed Luna's neck, sending her all the way to cloud nine. Draco kissed his way from her neck to her ear and then to her chin, while his right hand was caressing her stomach in an almost casual way. Luna moaned quietly and her hands seemed to act on themselves, searching holes in Draco's robes, while she thought she would never be able to lie still anymore. Finally, Draco's lips found hers, urging her on to respond, demanding what they both wanted so much. She opened her mouth a bit, feeling almost immediately his tongue touching hers.

While Luna tried to grasp the reality of this situation, she suddenly noticed that Draco's hands were wandering up to her tie, loosening it and opening the first two buttons of her blouse. As he left her mouth to kiss her throat, she opened her eyes, gasped for air and panted: "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," Draco muttered against her throat; he, too, was breathing hard. "I won't do anything neither of us is ready for."

Luna wanted to respond something, but he opened another button and began to kiss her collarbone. She had to moan more loudly as he bit just the tiniest bit.

"_Oh my_-," she began, but Draco reached up quickly and covered her mouth with his hand, as he had done months ago.

"Don't talk," he growled huskily, before he brushed some strands of hair out of Luna's face and kissed her on the mouth again.

As they broke apart, they looked each other in the eyes for a moment, then Draco rolled on his back again, still breathing hard.

"What was that?" Luna asked as soon as she had found her breath again.

"I don't know," Draco answered panting.

They remained like this for a while. Finally, Luna rolled to her side to look at Draco. He raised his eyebrows.

"That's not how it's done, Lovegood," he said, with an attempt to sneer. "I'm not lying under you; it's the other way round."

"Oh, be quiet, Draco." Luna bent down to kiss him again gently, but pulled away again quickly.

"Did you know that _Draco_ is to be seen all the time?" she asked then, with a vague grin.

"I thought you didn't know the constellation?"

Luna grinned wider.

"Well, I lied. I read about it ages ago. It's like the moon…you can always see it."

"_La Luna_," Draco said then, smiling softly. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met once again.

* * *

You know reviews are love, don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: After months, an update at last! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long now, but I was really busy and had a very nasty case of writer's block. So, here is chapter 5! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, no JKR.

* * *

The rain was drumming endlessly against the castle walls. Thick, grey clouds covered the sky and the sun hasn't been seen all day. It was one of the wettest days in the year, and no one was out on the grounds. No one but one single figure, sitting against the walls of the green houses where he knew no one could see him. His clothes were soaking wet and his white blond hair dripping with water, but he didn't seem to care. The noise of the rain couldn't drown his sobs, and the rain water on his pale face was mixed with tears.

Draco had finally done it. He had managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet – the last attempt had been a success. Very soon – much sooner than he wished, he would have to finish his mission. Dumbledore would leave the castle again, and then Draco had to do it. He had to guide other Death Eaters into the castle, and he had to kill Dumbledore as soon as he came back.

New helpless sobs began to shake him. He had known all the time that he wouldn't be able to fulfil his mission, but now it became…real.

As he opened his eyes, as if to search for something to help him, Draco saw someone walking on the grounds. Who on earth would go for a walk in a rain like this? The figure came closer, however, and suddenly he recognised the long, blonde hair.

"Bloody hell," he murmured to himself, wiping away his tears. He didn't want Luna of all people to see that he had been crying. At the same time, Draco was glad to see her. As confusing and…special their relationship was, she made him forget things. Even if it was just for some minutes.

"Hello, Draco," Luna said, approaching him carefully.

"Lovegood," he answered. Luna didn't even flinch – Draco guessed she was used to his manners by now. No need to change it. "What are you doing out here? It's pouring."

Luna sat down next to him, watching him intently. "What are _you_ doing? Sitting in the rain?"

Draco merely shrugged. He wasn't ready to tell Luna the truth, and he doubted he'd ever be.

"I like the rain," Luna then said, gazing dreamily into space. "I'm enjoying it. Besides, it's not really cold, so I thought it would be nice to go for a walk."

They sat in silence for some minutes. Draco wanted to reach out and touch Luna, but something prevented him from doing so.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco glanced sharply at Luna. "Of course. Why shouldn't I be?"

"You've been crying. I've been watching you for some minutes." Luna took his hand, looking him straight into the eyes. "What's the matter?"

Sighing, Draco shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"I knew you would say that. But, Draco…no matter what it is, you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

Draco almost answered that he knew that, but that Luna couldn't trust him, but he didn't have the guts to do so. Instead he sat there, trying to find words to say, trying to sound as if nothing bad was happening, feeling that his eyes began to burn. He cursed under his breath; he didn't want to cry in front of Luna. It wasn't convenient.

"I also won't tell anyone that you've been crying," Luna went on gently as a tear ran down Draco's cheek. He shook his head again, desperately. And the next thing he knew was that he had his head buried in Luna's shoulder, crying into her already wet robes. Luna patted him on the back, saying nothing.

"I'm going to show you something," Draco said as he had calmed down a bit. He had made up his mind. Maybe this was going to be a fault, but he had to try. It wasn't fair to Luna if he never told her. "Just promise me something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Let me…let me explain before you jump to conclusions."

Luna nodded, her eyes widening just the tiniest bit. Draco took a deep breath, then he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. Not looking at Luna, he showed her his forearm. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"The Dark Mark," she said softly.

"Yes. That's my secret," Draco answered, hiding the Mark again. "You know my father's a Death Eater. After he was sent to Azkaban, the Dark Lord came to me and – and asked me if I wanted to become a Death Eater too. There are so many Death Eaters in my family; I was expected to become one too. If I had refused…I don't want to imagine. He gave me a mission, and if I don't do what he's asking from me, he's going to…"

"Kill you?" Luna finished for him. Draco nodded.

"Me and my family. My aunt Bellatrix always tells me that I should feel honoured to serve the Dark Lord, but I…I can't do this. I can't torture people, or kill them, or do anything of the kind the other Death Eaters are doing. I'm just scared of what happens if I won't do it."

Draco felt new sobs coming and averted his eyes. He couldn't look at Luna, not after what he had told her right now. But then he felt her arms around his body.

"It's alright, Draco," she whispered gently. "I know you're no bad person. It's going to be okay. It's just cruel to ask something like this from you."

"I don't know what to do," Draco said quietly, fighting against his tears.

"I know."

They remained like this for quite a while, in a tight embrace, both soaking wet and with closed eyes.

"Better?" Luna asked, as Draco detached himself from her.

"Very much so. Thank you, Lovegood," he answered, watching her closely. What exactly was it that connected them? And, furthermore, what did Luna see in him?

Just as Draco wanted to say something, Luna suddenly shrieked and jumped to her feet.

"Lovegood? What the hell…?" Draco asked confused, as she retreated some steps, a look of horror on her face. Unable to speak, she pointed at the ground. Looking around, Draco saw nothing but some earthworms.

"Come on, now. What is it?"

Barely opening her mouth, Luna stammered: "Those…those things."

Again, Draco looked at the ground. There was really nothing but the earthworms. He couldn't believe it. Luna Lovegood, afraid of earthworms??

"Don't laugh," Luna pleaded as Draco began to snigger. "They're really disgusting."

"I just wouldn't have thought you'd be afraid of earthworms," he teased, with a hint of his old sneer. He got up to get over to where Luna was standing. "Besides, there is one of them on your shoe."

"Oh my God!" Luna shrieked, panicking. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Please, Draco, can you…can you take it away?"

Still chuckling, Draco bent down to remove the earthworm from Luna's shoe. It really wasn't pleasant to touch, but he was used to creatures like this.

"Thank you," Luna breathed.

"So even Luna Lovegood is afraid of something," Draco said, smirking, as he got up to look Luna in the eyes. "I've always thought you're one of those brave ones, who aren't afraid of anything."

"That's nonsense." Luna looked up at him shyly. Draco suddenly realised they hadn't been so close for some weeks now. He also realised that Luna was soaking wet and that this suited her rather well. A sudden urge rose in his stomach.

"You're dripping with rain," Luna said then, with a nice blush on her cheeks.

Draco growled in response and bent down to kiss Luna urgently and demanding.

* * *

Say it together with me: Reviews. Are. Love.


End file.
